thehangoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolfpack
The Wolfpack is a pack made by Alan Garner, which he added Doug Billings, Stuart Price, Phillip Wenneck and later Teddy, together they have wild adventures as they've run crazy through the streets of Las Vegas, Nevada and Bangkok, Thailand. They go through these streets for strippers and cocaine. When they are not drunk anymore, they pay their consquences First Adventure Phil, Stu, Alan, and Doug go on the roof of Caesar's Palace to toast to a night, they'll never forget. As they go down to the casino (they are now drunk from the roofies) and plays crabs and blackjack. As Alan plays blackjack with Mr. Chow as he wins $8,000. Later, Stu meets Jade and he dances with her, Alan then tells Stu he is a terrible dentist and he can't even pull out his own (which Stu does and left with blood on his teeth). They then go outside with Chow and then Chow is seen hugging a black woman and Alan puts him in the Mercedes trunk while he is naked. Stu then drinks a bottle of liquor and throws up. Phil then steals a police cruiser and then gets a mild concussion from a unexplained event and then goes to the hospital. The trio then goes to Mike Tyson's mansion and steals his tiger and puts it in the cruiser as Phil humps it. Stu thens get married to Jade and then gives her the ring (given to him by his grandmother which was suppose to be given to Melissa) at a wedding chapel. They go back to villa and destroy it and then Jade puts her baby in a closet and they put the tiger in the bathroom. The trio then pulls a prank on Doug while he is asleep as they drag him on the roof on his mattress. Second Adventure Phil, Stu, Alan, Doug and Teddy go down to the beach and have a campfire and have marshmallows (which have ADHD medication and muscle relaxants in them) but Doug leaves early as Alan texts Chow to tell them to come party with them as Chow picks them up on his speedboat and arrive in Bangkok. As Alan and Stu ride an elephant. They go to a boxing match, they go to a Bangkok strip club, White Lion. But before they steal a monk and a monkey. They party and have drinks and Chow is sniffing cocaine and Phil shaves Alan's head and they start a riot as Teddy throws a bottle which is on fire to a car thus leaving the neighborhood in ruins, but they run before the cops come and leave the monk alone with Teddy's sweater. They go to another strip club, where Stu has sex with a stripper (who has a penis) and they go to a tattoo parlor where Stu gets a tattoo on the side of face (copy of Mike Tyson's tattoo). They go to a resteraunt where Teddy cuts off {C his finger with a big knife. Phil, Stu, Alan, Teddy, Chow, and the Monkey go to a hot degree Bangkok hotel room while they drink, Chow sniffs cocaine off Alan's beard and they play with Teddy's finger and point Chow's gun at each other. The others fall asleep, but Teddy wakes up to go to the ice machine for his severed finger, but the power goes out and he is trapped inside the elevator. Wolfpack members *Doug Billings *Alan Garner *Philip Wenneck *Teddy *Mr. Chow